Redtail's Story
by picklesthecat5
Summary: Redtail was actually destined to be leader instead of Firestar, he has been reborn into a kit named Tigerkit. Will he be able to fulfill his destiny... or will he fail and rejoin StarClan?
1. Before Tigerkit

Redtail padded towards Brindleface and Bluestar. "Hello!" he purred. Bluestar faced him seriously. "Come with me," she began. Redtail slowly followed her. He was shivering. He wondered if she was mad at him. "Hurry up!" Bluestar hissed. Redtail jumped and slowly padded after her. "Are you upset with me?" Redtail asked. "Certainly not!" Bluestar exclaimed, "I just want to speak to you in private for a second," she added. Redtail nodded and followed her. "How much longer do we have to run?" Redtail muttered. "Not much farther," Bluestar answered. Finally they got to an abandoned spot. "Would you like to see your daughter, Sandstorm again?" Bluestar asked him lightly, "Of course!" Redtail purred. "Well, that's what I figured," Bluestar began. "But you don't want do lose Brindleface, do you?" Bluestar warned. "What do you mean?" Redtail asked, confused. "You were destined to be Leader, not Firestar," Bluestar began, "you may be reborn if you wish," Bluestar added. "As who's kit?" Redtail asked. "Lionblaze and Cinderheart's," Bluestar answered. "But I don't wanna leave Brindleface!" Redtail wailed. "You don't have to if you don't wish," Bluestar began, "but the fate of ThunderClan is in our paws, if you don't become leader ThunderClan will be gone forever," she added. Redtail thought for a second. "I'll do it," he answered. "There has been a prophecy about you," Bluestar began, "the thunder will end, and a tiger will rise to save it, but my fail," Bluestar added. "You will be reborn as Tigerkit at around Moon High tomorrow, okay?" Bluestar asked. Redtail nodded. "You should take a nap for tomorrow," Bluestar advised. "I will do so," Redtail said trying not to cry. "Goodbye Bluestar!" He finally cried. "Don't worry," Bluestar whispered, "you'll do great, now go say goodbye to Brinbleface, I will visit you in dreams, I _promise_." Bluestar added. Redtail padded over to Brindleface and said his goodbyes. He took a nap to prepare himself for his rebirth.


	2. Tigerkit's First Dream

Cinderheart purred at the sight of her new kits, Tigerkit and Goldenkit. Redtail was Tigerkit. Cinderheart wrapped her tail around the new kits and fell asleep. "Sleep tight my beauties," Lionblaze murmured.

Tigerkit looked around. Confused. He looked up to see three beautiful she-cats. Bluestar, Brindleface, and Willowpelt. Willowpelt presses noses to him. He was _very _scared. "Hello brother," Willowpelt began. "W-Who are you? Your not Goldenkit!" Tigerkit squeaked. "No I am not," Willowpelt meowed, "not anymore." Bluestar took a step towards Tigerkit. "How did you _used_ to be my sister!?" Tigerkit asked. Before there was any reply, he woke up. (Sorry these chapters are so short).


	3. Playing

"Hey Goldenkit!" Tigerkit exclaimed. Before Goldenkit could do or say anything he _playfully _leaped at Goldenkit and batted her ear. "Nice try!" Goldenkit exclaimed, pinning him down. She is a great fighter, just like her father, Lionblaze. Goldenkit ran back to Cinderheart and snuggled with her. "I'll look in the apprentices den," Tigerkit told himself. It _is _less than a moon 'till he'll be sleeping there. He padded over to the warriors den. "Cherrypaw! Molepaw!" He cheered. He has always _really_ liked the apprentices. Cherrypaw padded from inside the den to meet Tigerkit. "Hey Tigerkit! Sup!" She exclaimed. "I'm great!" Tigerkit exclaimed. Cherrypaw licked her paw. "What do ya wanna do?" Questioned Cherrypaw. "First of all, where's Molepaw?" Tigerkit asked. "Oh! He's napping!" Cherrypaw exclaimed, "he was just out hunting with Rosepetal!" she added. "Okay, I'll get Goldenkit!" Tigerkit exclaimed dashing off to the Nursery. "Hey Goldenkit! Hey Goldenkit! Cherrypaw wants to play!" He squealed. "Horray!" Goldenkit cheered as she tumbled out of the nursery. Soon the two kits were in the center of Camp and getting ready to hear the game. "So, race to the tree and back... NOW!" Cherrypaw exclaimed. She watched the kits race. Tigerkit was taking a slight lead and ended up winning. "Ha Ha!" Tigerkit teased. Goldenkit felt horrible and tried to hide herself in Cherrypaw's fur. Cherrypaw gave her a nudge further. Redkit, Dovewing and Tigerheart's kit walked out of the nursery. They were moon older than Tigerkit and Goldenkit, he will be apprenticed any day now. "Hi Goldenkit!" Redkit purred. Goldenkit hid herself into his warm fur. It kept her warm. "Can I play?" Redkit asked. "Of course!" Cherrypaw answered. They played for what seemed like moons.


	4. Apprentices

A moon had passed and the kits were now apprentices. Cherrypaw and Molepaw were Cherrywhisker and Molewhisker!

Tigerpaw padded around camp in search for something to do when...

"BOO!" Cherrywhisker sneak attacked him. Cherrypaw got him pinned down when Tigerpaw managed to buck her off. Both cats purred. Goldenpaw was talking to Redpaw while Redpaw was just trying to impress her! "Hey watch this!" Redpaw exclaimed. He gritted his teeth and knocked into Sandstorm. Sandstorm purred "Stay away from that catnip!" She purred. Redpaw dashed towards Goldenpaw. He _obviously _likes her. Bramblestar burst into camp. "ShadowClan is attacking!" He called, "Redpaw, Goldenpaw! Get the Elders to safety!" He added. Tigerpaw was running with his new _mate_ Cherrywhisker. A ShadowClan warrior flung himself onto Cherrywhisker, his name was Rowanclaw. "Help!" Cherrywhisker shrieked. "Cherrywhisker!" Tigerpaw yowled. Rowanclaw pinned Cherrywhisker and also gave her neck a slash. "Get away from my mate!" Tigerpaw yowled. Tigerpaw bit Rowanclaw in the neck and sat down next to Cherrywhisker. "Are you okay?" He asked Cherrywhisker. "No," Cherrywhisker murmured. "What can I do to help? I'll get Jayfeather and Amberpaw!" He exclaimed. "No, it's too late," she croaked.

"Don't say that!"

"It's okay, forget me! Please!"

"Goodbye Cherrywhisker, I love you,"

Cherrywhisker's eyes shut for the last time. Tigerpaw yowled in agony and grief.


End file.
